Key umma Onew appa
by StaRinYeon65
Summary: *Key *Onew *Taemin *Minho *Jonghyun *di dorm SHINee*


"Jonghyun hyung!"

"ada apa, Key?"

"akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dari Onew hyung, apa kau menyadarinya? aku khawatir"

Jonghyun tersenyum dan berkata "mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.. aku tidak merasakan hal-hal yang janggal dari Onew hyung akhir-akhir ini"

Tok tok tok

"sepertinya itu Onew hyung dan Taeminnie, biar kubukakan" Key berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya, kemudian berkata "annyeong.. hyung, apa kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Onew menjawab dengan nada datar "tidak" lalu pergi dari tempat itu

kali ini Jonghyun merasa ada yang aneh dari Onew, ia melirik Key dan bertanya "kenapa dia?"

"itu yang aku maksud"

Taeminnie memasuki apartemen

"annyeong.."

"Taeminnie! kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"umma.. aku mau susu" kata Taemin sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya

"kekeke! Key, kau dipanggil umma oleh taemin! kekekeke" ejek Jonghyun

"taeminnie ah! aku adalah seorang laki-laki sejati! jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi!"

"maafkan aku umma, eh hyung.. habisnya kau perhatian sekali terhadap kita"

"yah sudahlah terserah kalian.." Key pergi kearah dapur dan membuat dua gelas susu

"mana Onew hyung?" tanya taemin

"sepertinya dia di kamar mandi"

"oh"

Key kembali dari dapur dan bertanya pada Jonghyun "mana taemin? aku kan sudah membuatkan susu untuknya"

"sepertinya ia sedang mengganti bajunya. yang segelas lagi punya siapa?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menatap ke arah Key dengan penuh harapan

"ini punyaku! jangan kau ambil. kalau mau bikin saja sendiri"

"ne. baiklah" Jonghyun melangkah ke arah Key dan berbisik "bagaimana dengan Onew hyung?"

"kita belikan ayam goreng saja, dia pasti suka. ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Minho? apa dia masih tertidur?"

"ne. itu ide yang bagus.. hmm sepertinya dia belum bangun"

Onew datang dan menyapa Jonghyun dan Key sambil tersenyum "annyeong.." kemudian duduk di depan tv dan menyalakan tv

Key dan Jonghyun saling menatap heran dan mereka berdua membalas sapaan Onew "annyeong hyung"

"Hyung, bukannya kau mau membeli ayam goreng? tidak jadi?"

"Jadi, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak, aku ada banyak urusan rumah, kau saja yang pergi ya. belikan juga untuk yang lain ya"

"baik, umma.."

Key menatap tajam ke arah Jonghyun, Jonghyun tersenyum sambil berkata "aku pergi dulu ya, umma! kekeke"

Key duduk di sebelah Onew sambil memegangi susunya "hyung.."

"Key, bisa tolong buatkan aku segelas susu?"

"ambil saja punyaku, aku belum meminumnya"

"gomawo"

"ne." key melirik ke arah Onew dan berkata "hyung.. tadi mengapa hyung menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada datar?"

"oh itu. lupakan saja, tadi hanya ada seorang fans yang menyebalkan." jelas Onew

"menyebalkan bagaimana, hyung?"

"ia menjambak rambutku lalu mencubit pipiku dengan amat sangat keras sekali. Lihat, pipiku membiru."

"oh begitu" kata Key

"umma! mana susu punyaku?"

"Taeminnie ah! sudah kubilang kan ka..." tanpa sempat dia mengomel pada taemin, Onew berkata sambil tertawa-tawa

"kekeke.. kau memang pantas disebut umma, Key.. kekeke"

"hyung, jangan mengejeku"

"sudahlah appa! jangan mengejek umma seperti itu"

Onew membelalakan matanya sambil membentuk huruf O dibibirnya dan melihat ke arah Taemin yang tidak bersalah itu dan berteriak "Taemiiin!"

"kekekekekeke.. dasar appa" Key balik mengejek

"sudahlah. kalian ini memang sepasang orang tua yang sangat cocok, appa.. umma" kata taemin dengan polosnya

Minho datang dan berdiri di samping Taemin

Onew menatap ke arah Key dan tersenyum sambil berkata "umma.." Key melirik ke arah Onew dan berkata "appa.."

"KEKEKEKEKEKE" tawa keempat anak remaja yang ada disana.. dan ternyata taemin telah berhasil merekam adegan itu di ponsel miliknya..

"umma.. appa.. ini untuk kenang-kenangan.. jangan marah yaa" kata Taemin sambil mengedipkan mata ala Lee Taemin

"kekeke.. Ne. Sudahlah taeminnie, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan umma lagi"

"baik umma.."

"TAEMINNIE!!"

"kekeke. oiya, mana susu miliku?"

"di meja sebelah sana!"

Taemin pergi mengambil segelas susu miliknya. Minho pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Key dan Onew tampaknya masih duduk berdua di sofa empuk yang menjadi saksi 'cinta' mereka berdua.. beberapa saat kemudian Jonghyun tiba membawa sekantong penuh ayam goreng

"Ini dia. Aku bawakan ayam goreng untuk kalian semua.." ia mengeluarkan ayamnya dari kantong itu. Key dan Onew menghampiri Jonghyun.

"waaaa asiik."

"kita makan sambil nonton tv saja ya, hyung tolong panggilkan Minho dan Taemin, aku dan Onew hyung akan menyiapkan ayamnya di ruang tv." Kata Key

"baiklah.. sebentar ya umma.. appa.."

"HYUUUNG!!!" Key berteriak tanda marahnya.

Jonghyun segera berlari ke kamar tidur untuk memanggil Minho dan Taemin

"Minhoo.. Taeminniee.."

"ada apa hyung?" tanya si polos Taemin

"ada ayam goreng yang sedang disiapkan oleh umma dan appa"

"aah.. hyung! Ayo kita ke ruang tv" Taeminnie memanggil Minho yang sedang bersantai-santai di kasurnya

"baiklah" jawab Minho

Sampailah mereka di ruang tv.

"umma.. appa.. hyungs.. ayo kita makan bersama" kata Taeminnie dengan polosnya

"TAEMINNIE!! KAU MENCARI MASALAH DENGAN HYUNG?" Key geram

"sudahlah umma, jangan emosian begitu.. lagian kita kan sudah cocok" kata Onew sambil tersenyum melirik Key yang sedang geram karna dipanggil umma. Keypun menjawab "appa" sambil tersenyum..

"KEEKEKEKEKEKE"

"kekeke ini terjadi lagi kan umma, appa.. kalian romantis sekali kekekek" kata Taemin dengan polosnya.

Mereka makan ayam goreng bersama-sama dengan penuh canda tawa


End file.
